icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1933–34 Boston Bruins season
The 1933–34 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 10th season in the NHL. The Bruins finished fourth in the American Division and missed qualifying for the playoffs. Regular Season Eddie Shore misses the first two games of the season while holding out for a $7,500 contract. The December 12, 1933 game versus the Toronto Maple Leafs was filled with violence. Just before the 13:00 mark of the second period, Eddie Shore was rushing the puck into the Leafs zone when he was checked by Red Horner into the boards, hitting his head. Horner retrieved the puck and rushed up the ice so Ace Bailey hung back to cover for Horner. Dazed and angry, Shore mistook Bailey for Horner and hit Bailey low from behind. Bailey fell backwards and his head hit the ice, fracturing it and sending him into convulsions. Red Horner then punched Shore who fell backwards, hitting his head on the ice, knocking him out. Both received game misconducts and Shore had to be carried off the ice by his teammates where 18 stitches were required to Shore's head. Bailey's life hung in the balance but he survived after two surgeries. The first all-star game was held on February 14, 1934 to benefit Bailey which Shore participated in. He apologized and Bailey forgave Shore. Shore was suspended for 16 games and wore a helmet for the rest of his career. See also Ace Bailey Benefit All-Star Game. , #15 Art Chapman.]] Shore returned to action on January 28, 1934 at Madison Square Garden in the Bruins 4-2 loss to the Rangers. Wearing a helmet, due to the injury he suffered in the Bailey incident, he racked up assists on both Bruin goals. The February 20, 1934 game against the Detroit Red Wings is attended by only 1,500 fans due to a snowstorm. "Lionel Hitchman Night" is celebrated on February 22, 1934 against the Ottawa Senators. A great defensive defenseman, Hitchman's jersey #3 is retired and Hitchman plays his last game. It was the first number retired by the Bruins and the second in pro sports. As in the 1931-32 season in which the Bruins missed the playoffs, line-up instability was again a factor in missing the post season in 1933-34. Injuries saw 28 different players suit up for the Bruins, the most in their history to that point. Goals against shot up largely due to Shore missing 18 games (the Bruins went 4-9-3 while he was suspended for the Bailey incident) and Hitchman's retirement with 19 games left in the season. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs The Bruins did not qualify for the postseason. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts Awards and Records *Eddie Shore, Defence, NHL Second Team All-Star Transactions *Vic Ripley and Roy Burmister are traded to the New York Rangers for Babe Siebert. Siebert plays his first game for the Bruins on December 19, 1933 versus the Montreal Maroons. *Art Chapman is traded to the Ottawa Senators. *Lloyd Gross and George Patterson are obtained from the New York Americans. *Archie Wilcox is signed as a free agent and traded to the Montreal Maroons. *Bert McInenly is purchased from Ottawa. Trivia *While Eddie Shore missed the first two games of the season holding out for a richer contract, Joe Jerwa wore his #2 jersey. After Shore was suspended 16 games for the December 12, 1933 incident with Ace Bailey, Myles Lane wore #2 for 4 games. When the Bruins met the Leafs on December 26, Lane switched to jersey #17 before going back to wearing #2. *Lane wore four different numbers - 2, 3, 17 and 18. *All Bruins wore a helmet for the January 4, 1934 game versus the Ottawa Senators and lost 9-2. *Bruins who recorded a Hat trick this season include: **Joe Lamb and Marty Barry both during the 6-0 win over the Detroit Red Wings on November 23, 1933. Gallery 12Dec1933-Shore_Bailey1.jpg|Ace Bailey is tended to at the left, Eddie Shore on the right, December 12, 1933. 12Dec1933-Shore_Bailey2.jpg|Aftermath of the Shore-Bailey incident, December 12, 1933. 28Jan1934-Shore_returns_Ross.jpg|Shore (now wearing a helmet) on his return to action after the Bailey suspension with Art Ross, January 28, 1934. See Also *1933–34 NHL season References Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:1933 in hockey Category:1934 in hockey